fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
Battle of Madness sounds good. All up in the subject/headline thing, Ash. I doubt that he could out-crazy Karen, though. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC) My gosh, that took forever. I was trying to think of something. But anyway, your turn, Ash. Karen doesn't pull any punches. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, Karen is rather impatient. Anyway, your go, Ash. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ash, sorry for correcting you, but I think Ginto can't immediately throw Karen right off the bat. Nor effortlessly, she weighs a few tons. Correct me if I'm wrong, though. Anyway, your go. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Your go, Ash. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea how Karen would respond to something like that. Considering her mental state...Anyway, your go, Ash. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ash, what do you think of this character? Your go; I'm still thinking of something for Karen to say that isn't about killing. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Here's Ginto's review. Beginning's good. Appearance is always good. Personality's interesting and unique. Equipment's good, though you should add in that something else can stop the Sword of Ignorance. Umbrella's pretty interesting, as well. Abilities are good as well, I'll review Moonlight Fox in a minute. I'll probably give him a second look over later on. So far, 10/10. Good job. Also, your go. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC) It's funny, Arc of Possession is absolutely useless against any other magic type, which is one of the reasons I made Karen a Clockwork Being in the first place. The other is becuase, well, mecha. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ragna Incident Arc Not yet, I'm almost done. And yes, I will do that for you.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm done. Oh and Drake used a secret Vista defensive spell, that shielded them from the collapsing ceiling. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ginto Ginto is a cool character, I can tell you put good effort into him. I like the eastern touches you gave him, such as the martial arts he mastered. He seems interesting, his "madness" being a major reason. He strikes one as the unique charmer whose a bit strange, but can also be a crazy guy. I liked your quote describing him. His abilities seem pretty good. Where is his profile pic from? Gintama? Moonlight fox is an interesting lost magic. It's powerful, that much is sure. It's good you set out the limits of it. I'm guessing in his special form, he just attacks with these magical tails. All in all, Ginto is a good character.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :) Sure no prob though i won't be on that much. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, well I made my Character Ray Martinez and I would like to ask what do you think of him so far? Um well i was wondering if you had any suggestion for spells or some anything i would need to fix that's all. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 03:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright i think that'll do for now I'm ready to RP just make sure everything on Ray is good. I'm ready to go. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, though I'm glad to be off of that stupid site and on to bigger and better things. Love the title why don't you start off so i can get a feeling out of how you RP. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) To be honest idk any of the locations so why don't you choose? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) well it has to be where alot of natural earth is, Ray could be on a job or traveling or something but sure. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) sure bro. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) thank you for the Templete and it's ur turn. you don't have to tell me when it's my turn I'll look at the page. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) i understand and well i'm okay with fighting for the first round then magic later, ur post. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:41, June 11, 2011 (UTC) thx ur up. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ur turn my friend. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ur post, also dude mind if i ask for a favor cuz I'm working on two wiki's and i can't really focus on this since i haven't read the full manga. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 05:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) first off, you wrote on the wrong talk page, second I want to have Ray have a GF but i don't have any other ideas so I was hoping if you could make her. if not I understand. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 05:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Um well make her like nice yet strict, though when she goes into battle she is determined to bet her opponent I'll give you a pic for her before i leave. ur post. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 05:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I owe you much my friend. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 05:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure ash, sorry if it seems I'm auto hitting. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 05:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) uh dude just wanted you to know I was making the Dark Earth Mystic page, i wasn't adding anything. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 05:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) dude u still there? ur post btw. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 05:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah i was thinking that he could use more offensive spells though it depends on what you want ur character as, and thanks I will talk to him when i can. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 05:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) dude, i want to put my templete but it's not on the Templete page can you put it in so i can use it? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 06:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Um like gold-like or brownish green. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 06:06, June 11, 2011 (UTC) oh dude, earth means all minerals including stuff like crystal so kind of a bad move but gotta admit it's pretty sweet if our characters formed a team. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 06:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Earth is minerals, crystal has minerals but since it's different for liquid form alright, and thanks for the templete two more edits then g2g to bed. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 06:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC)